The present invention pertains to a plastic card transport apparatus and to a plastic card inspection system including such plastic card transport apparatus. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a plastic card transport apparatus and plastic card inspection system in which plastic cards are supported by one edge as they are transported from a card input location to a card inspection location for inspection and then to a card output location at which the inspected plastic card is discharged from the plastic card transport apparatus. The card output location is selected from a plurality of card output locations on the basis of the inspection results.
Plastic cards are increasingly used as a means of personal identification and in commerce. By way of examples, many organizations issue plastic identification cards to their members to indicate membership in the organization. Credit cards and automatic teller machine cards likewise are often plastic cards. The front face of such a plastic card often has writing and a logo on it, and frequently also a hologram. The rear face frequently has a magnetic strip and a signature panel and may also have a bar code. Such plastic cards generally conform with the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) Standard CR80.
The manufacture of such plastic cards is generally automated. However, inspection of each card is necessary to assure that the card complies with the ISO CR80 Standard and has a clean front surface with proper writing, a proper logo and a proper hologram and a clean back surface with a proper magnetic strip, signature panel, and bar code area. Such plastic cards are widely used, and so are manufactured in large numbers. At present, automated inspection of each card is seldom used because it requires expensive, complex equipment and because of difficulty in transporting the plastic cards through the inspection system. Automated inspection equipment is becoming more economical and easier to use. Nevertheless, automated inspection of plastic cards is still not widely done because of difficulty in transporting the cards through the inspection system. If the plastic cards are transported from the card input location, past the card inspection location and to a card output location by supporting the cards on one of their faces, there is a danger of damaging the card surface. Consequently, such plastic cards are most often inspected manually at present. However, manual inspection is slow and too often inaccurate. Not only is it subjective, but it becomes repetitive and boring for the inspectors, who might have their attention drawn away by nearby distractions.